This invention relates to an electrochemical actuator with a sealed gas space and multiple cells each of which includes a solid electrode made from an electrochemically reversibly oxidizable material and a counter electrode. A reversible electrochemical reaction initiated by a direct current generates in the gas space an increase or a decrease in the prevailing pressure.
German patent document DE 41 16 739 C1 discloses an electrochemical actuator with a housing in which electrochemical cells are stacked. When a direct current is applied, gas is generated or absorbed, depending on the direction of the current, so that a bellows operatively coupled with the cells expands or contracts. Each cell in the stack has a solid electrode, a separator and a counter electrode. The counter electrode is made of carbon layers and has a water repelling carbon layer to prevent that the electrolyte contacts a back layer made of graphite paper. The stack of cells is assembled from individual electrodes and separators and is disposed inside an isolating envelope. The layered construction of the counter electrode as well as the manner in which the stacks must be built up is complicated and relatively expensive. Additionally, the disclosed actuator has the disadvantage that generated heat is insufficiently conducted away from the cells, which adversely affects both the service life and functioning of the actuator.